


Sfilata dell'ego

by elejsh



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlin is alive, Heist husbands, Kinda dark idk, M/M, Martín WILL have that applause, because Andrés said so, canon complaint
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elejsh/pseuds/elejsh
Summary: Berlino cammina con postura composta, regale, degna di un nobile, se avesse una corona in testa la indosserebbe senza fatica. Passa in rassegna ogni volto, ogni emozione, e si ciba della paura e brinda con l’avversione, il senso di terrore e rispetto che provoca lo eccita e gli fa drizzare i peli. E scende un gradino dopo l’altro delle infinite scale dell’edificio centrale della Banca di Spagna, e si immagina trombe ad annunciarlo e fulmini a seguirlo.Ma al suo cospetto c’è ben più di una tempesta e sa, sa perfettamente quanto quella presenza lo renda ancora più insopportabile, e ne gode ancora di più. Solo un passo dietro di lui ma non tale da sminuirlo cammina Martín, anzi, Palermo.Or: Andrés ritiene che Martín si meriti un applauso
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Sfilata dell'ego

**Author's Note:**

> Non mi ricordo neanche di preciso *come* è nata questa... cosa... ma non lo so mi piace tanto e ho pensato why not?  
> Devo ancora familiarizzare al 100% con l'idea di pubblicare quello che scrivo (wish I didn't know shyness but unfortunately I wans't gifted with such power) però sono contenta di stare uscendo pian piano dal mio guscio.
> 
> Vi lascio alla lettura e ricordo che potete trovarmi su Twitter [qua](https://twitter.com/UrSpaghettGirl) !

Andrés, _Berlino_ , scende le scale con irritante tranquillità. Nessun segno della sua venuta se non il comune alzarsi dello sguardo, di Tokyo, Nairobi e tutti gli ostaggi. Indossa sulla faccia un sorriso appena accennato, ostenta sicurezza, controllo, e se alle decine di persone con addosso una tuta rossa per caso fa tremendamente paura, a Silene fa imbestialire. Lancia un’occhiata alla sua amica, un cenno giusto per cercare in lei riflesse le sue stesse emozioni ferine e senza stupirsi le incontra. Guardano il loro capo, il comandante, il dittatore, scendere le scale e lo odiano con ogni forma di farlo che hanno.

Ma lui di quel disprezzo si ciba e fortifica, non fa altro che aggiungere strati di cera al suo ego smodato, più lo odiano e più lui si farà odiare. Cammina con postura composta, regale, degna di un nobile, se avesse una corona in testa la indosserebbe senza fatica. Passa in rassegna ogni volto, ogni emozione, e si ciba della paura e brinda con l’avversione, il senso di terrore e rispetto che provoca lo eccita e gli fa drizzare i peli. E scende un gradino dopo l’altro delle infinite scale dell’edificio centrale della Banca di Spagna, e si immagina trombe ad annunciarlo e fulmini a seguirlo.  
Ma al suo cospetto c’è ben più di una tempesta e sa, sa perfettamente quanto quella presenza lo renda ancora più insopportabile, e ne gode ancora di più. Solo un passo dietro di lui ma non tale da sminuirlo cammina Martín, anzi, _Palermo_.

Non appena Nairobi lo scorge abbassa lo sguardo e trattiene tra le labbra bestemmie e odio, ancora più forti di quanto i suoi occhi non esprimano già. Guarda l’uomo dietro Berlino e capisce che peggio di una dittatura c’è solo una dittatura in due, doppia mente e doppie braccia. Lo guarda e mentre lo odia lo compatisce, ma appena si ferma a riflettere su questo suo secondo sentimento lo odia ancora di più. Lo guarda e lo vede scodinzolare, prova pena per lui ma poi ribrezzo perché non c’è una volta, _una_ , che il luccichio nei suoi occhi venga ignorato. Odia Palermo perché odia Berlino, odia pensare che quest’ultimo possa provare emozioni diverse dal narcisismo, la megalomania, l’ignavia. Odia Palermo perché la costringe a riconoscere che Berlino è umano.  
Quando rialza lo sguardo incontra ancora gli occhi di Tokyo e ci legge riflessi tutti i suoi pensieri, impossibile pensare che siano diversi.

Martín lo sa, è perfettamente consapevole di come è visto dagli altri, ed il suo petto si gonfia ancora di più e il ghigno che Andrés nasconde lui invece lo mostra con arroganza. Non gli interessa che gli altri sappiano quello che è stato prima, non gli interessa che comprendano la smisurata forma del suo amore che sembra più una mania, non gli interessa che lo odino: un banchetto non si può fare da soli e se da un capo c’è Andrés dall’altro c’è lui.  
Guarda gli ostaggi e ama la confusione sul loro viso, ama l’inquietudine che generano su di loro, ama essere osservato dal basso. Poi guarda le sue due compagne e un’eterea quanto ingiustificata goduria lo attraversa da capo a piedi, gli fa tremare le ossa. Legge la loro invidia, legge il loro risentimento: avevano agognato un posto al comando. E più ci pensa più sogghigna, loro erano solo manichini per un piano che si poteva riassumere come il sogno di una vita intera, non solo la sua ma anche quella di Andrés. Non avrebbero mai permesso che qualcuno all’infuori di loro assumesse una posizione più rilevante di una comparsa.

Quando gli scalini finiscono e la sfilata dei loro eghi termina, Martín si ferma proprio dove iniziano le due file di ostaggi, Andrés prosegue e lui lo guarda avido e ricco. _Berlino_ procede nello spazio creato tra i due gruppi, gli sembra una nuova passerella, un bis della sua presentazione, del suo duplice arrivo. Si sente come un santo tra i fedeli, avesse in mano dell’acqua la getterebbe sui capi delle persone sedute che lo guardano camminare mute, un grumo di saliva bloccato in gola. Urlerebbe qualcosa di insensato, qualcosa per inneggiare ad una comunione, si farebbe eleggere battista tra gli eretici, riderebbe fino a farli piangere.

Se suo fratello lo vedesse lo odierebbe a sua volta. Se suo fratello seguisse ogni sua mossa da vicino, se suo fratello percepisse la sua presenza come _Berlino_ e non come Andrés, ne sarebbe terrorizzato. Ma se Sergio non c’è è proprio questa la ragione, e a lui serve adorazione amica. Martín d’altra parte è così innamorato di lui che venera in uguale modo l’inquietante figura di _Berlino_ , il suo alter ego con un nome di città, e dove si accorge di un buco lui lo riempie, gli fa da controfigura, lo completa. Andrés pensa che se ci fosse stato anche nella rapina alla Zecca lui non sarebbe _quasi morto_ e di certo non avrebbe subito un temporaneo rovesciamento dei poteri.  
Ma quando ci pensa è solo Andrés, è un semplice artista, ladro malato ma ancora in grado di scindere la morale dall’etica, riconosce passati sbagli e non li approva più, ma laddove gli vengono in mente errori si affianca l'idea di lontananza: sono passati 3 anni dove ha avuto modo di rimediare. Adesso però è il presente, e nel presente lui deve essere _Berlino_ , e questa sua rinnovata versione ancora più turbante ha bisogno di _Palermo_ a completarlo.

“Quanta tristezza” inizia a parlare, dopo qualche lento e corto passo. Chiude gli occhi e scuote la testa. Stringe le sopracciglia e le palpebre le seguono e continua. “Sento che l’aria è tesa, inquieta. Mi piacerebbe un po’ più di energia, se volete che vi dica cosa penso”.

Riapre gli occhi perché vuole gustarsi le espressioni degli ostaggi, vuole gustarsi l’odio isterico che la sua ironia genera. “Non credi anche tu, Nairobi?”  
Sorride alla sua compagna e non riceve risposta se non un’espressione di muta insopportazione. Anche a lei dà fastidio la sua saccenza e lo sa bene.

“Tokyo?” riprova allora, voltandosi verso l’altra ragazza, che al contrario dell’amica non riesca a stare ferma. Serra la mascella e gli sorride ironica, scuote appena la testa, _Berlino_ la sente urlargli muta che lo odia.

Allora lui sorride, saccente, le labbra che suggeriscono solo remotamente a quel gesto, e si ferma. Riesce a percepire quanta tensione genera questo suo improvviso stop e la ama, lo eccita, gli riempie le vene. Guarda negli occhi Tokyo e pronuncia il terzo nome, piano, calcando bene ogni lettera. Inclina appena la testa.

“ _Palermo_?”

“Assolutamente sì e non mi piace, non mi piace proprio. La vostra tristezza è la nostra, siamo in una grande famiglia qui dentro” risponde lesto Martín, emulando il sorriso di Berlino anche se non può vederlo. Ma ha speso anni e anni e anni ad osservarne ogni mutamento, ogni sfumatura, da saperlo leggere e ricreare senza averlo davanti.

Sposta il peso su una sola gamba e passa in rassegna gli sguardi degli ostaggi che si sono improvvisamente spostati su di lui e percepisce sulla sua pelle lo stesso odio che anche _Berlino_ sta provando e non riesce a smettere di pensare a quanto questa cosa lo ecciti.

“Avete sentito, no?” riprende quest’ultimo. Distoglie finalmente lo sguardo dalla collega e riprende a camminare in mezzo ai due gruppi di persone. “Dovreste essere felici. Stiamo già fondendo oro, e la macchina di depressurizzazione che abbiamo montato?” chiude gli occhi solo per aumentare la teatralità dei suoi gesti, le mani rivolte verso l’alto come in un atto di preghiera. “Un gioiellino. Uno spettacolo dell’ingegneria” continua. “Noi non siamo ladri, no, siamo artisti!”

Arriva alla fine della passerella, del tappeto rosso inventato. Guarda Nairobi, Tokyo, aumenta la portata del suo sorriso finto fino a renderlo inquietante.  
Poi si volta. Dall’altra parte, proprio all’inizio, c’è _Palermo_ , che lo guarda con aria fiera, ammirata, adoratrice. Sorride anche lui e Andrés tra l’ironia del suo gesto riesce a leggerci concreta dolcezza, riesce a leggerci Martín, ma non si aspetta che nessun altro ne sia in grado perché non lo conoscono.

Lui dall’altra parte lo osserva come si osserverebbe una divinità se fosse possibile. Percorre ripetutamente con lo sguardo la sua intera figura, dall’alto al basso, ogni dettaglio che già conosce a memoria ma che ama ripassare con maniacale precisione.  
Lo sa bene che se solo lo volesse Andrés gli lascerebbe lo spazio per poter governare equamente il regime assolutistico che è stato deciso e imposto da lui stesso, lo sa bene perché Andrés non lo adora come un’icona, ma lo ama. E forse proprio per questo Martín si sente che sia giusto così, camminargli solo un pochettino più indietro, perché per quanto terrorizzi chiunque una dittatura in due non funziona per definizione. La dittatura è il potere di uno e per quanto poetico ed utopistico possa essere il desiderio di condividerlo allora si snaturerebbe il concetto stesso della parola, e lui lo sa bene e lo rispetta.  
La cosa gli va bene e non desidera in nessun modo cambiare il suo status, certo se Andrés non ci fosse il despota sarebbe lui, ma Andrés c’è e questo era il suo più grande sogno realizzatosi, quindi il problema, il dubbio, il desiderio, neanche si pone.

“E sapete chi l’ha progettato?” chiede retorico _Berlino_ , scorrendo una veduta generale dei volti degli ostaggi, prima di tornare con gli occhi fissi in quelli di Martín.  
Alza appena una mano, lentamente perché vuole essere osservato e seguito, e punta con grazia rinascimentale l’indice verso di lui. “Palermo. Palermo” ripete due volte.  
Tira appena indietro la testa, apre per un attimo la bocca scoprendo i denti bianchissimi in un sorriso. Lo guarda negli occhi quando ricomincia a parlare.

“Signori, lui non è solo un ingegnere. È un genio, oltre che una persona meravigliosa!” continua, diventando gradualmente più serio ad ogni parola, fino a che non alza il tono di voce per richiamare una compagna, senza voltarsi, senza guardarla negli occhi, senza fare pause. “È vero o no, Tokyo?” Domanda relativo, un tono che nasconde tra le righe un senso di minaccia se non si sentirà dire quello che vuole.

E Tokyo lo sa bene, e proprio perché lo sa _Berlino_ se ne approfitta. Per quanto lo odi, per quanto sogni dai tempi della Zecca di negargli la vittoria, per quanto non possa sopportare l’idea di sottomettersi in quel modo a lui, tutto sommato è terribilmente inquietata da quell’uomo. A _Palermo_ mille volte direbbe no, mille volte sputerebbe in faccia e mille volte non avrebbe paura delle conseguenze, ma con _Berlino_ il discorso è diverso ed è immerso in una soffusa aria di inquietudine. È così che dunque si trova costretta ad accontentarlo, a regalare ego ad un petto smisurato, a seguire la sua follia.

“Certamente” risponde solo, il tono non troppo alto, non alza nemmeno la testa.

Ma a lui non interessa la sincerità, non cerca un consenso di quel genere, lui cerca quello più profondo ed implicito e sa che lo ha ottenuto; non gli si può dire di no e non si può scappare dalla sua crudele volontà. Allora sorride continuando a guardare Martín.

“Così intelligente” ricomincia. “Così brillante” continua, un sogghigno crescente in viso parola dopo parola. Nairobi teme improvvisamente di sapere dove sfocerà il suo discorso. “Che si merita un applauso!” esclama.

Nairobi si morde la lingua. Era quello che sarebbe inevitabilmente successo. Il dittatore che gioca con i suoi sudditi, con le sue marionette, e ride di loro mentre li rende ridicoli.  
Un brivido le percorre la schiena a pensare quanto inquietante sia l’immagine che si sta creando in quella stanza.

“Forza!” incita le persone, iniziando già a battere le mani.

Nessuno lo segue, nessuno osa, tutti immobilizzati dal senso sinistro che quella scena sta regalando. Allora lui si ferma e con la sua terrorizzante ironia assume un’aria quasi indignata ma a suo modo scherzosa, alza le sopracciglia, le spalle, apre le braccia, si guarda intorno e poi ritorna con lo sguardo su Martín. Nei suoi occhi legge un’eccitazione così forte che è contenuta a stento, il sorriso riflesso del suo, gli piace quello che sta facendo e non c’era dubbio che fosse così. _Berlino_ sa che una presa in giro simile sarebbe forse più adatta se dedicata a lui, ma probabilmente il fatto che non lo sia genera ancora più disgusto e terrore che il contrario.

“Hai visto, _mi vida_ , come sono maleducati i nostri amici?” Riprende, inserendo un nomignolo che risulta talmente fuori luogo da aumentare ancora di più il raccapriccio della scena ed il dettaglio appare talmente geniale nella sua testa che non può fare a meno di lodarsi mentalmente.

Fa un passo avanti, un sorriso appena accennato dipinto in volto, un altro passo e poi si ferma. Si volta verso una donna seduta per terra che non ha il coraggio di alzare la testa e tutti attorno a lei trattengono il fiato. Tira fuori molto gentilmente la pistola dalla tasca ed un sussulto si espande per tutta la stanza. Ignora completamente le urla di minaccia di Tokyo e Nairobi e sorride gentilmente alla donna, accovacciandosi davanti a lei. Le prende quasi dolcemente il viso tra le mani e le appoggia la pistola sotto al mento, i suoi occhi ad un passo dall’uscire dalle orbite, senza fiato.

“Non voglio fare niente alla ragazza” inizia, più rivolto alle compagne che a lei. Le sorride, inclina appena la testa. “Volevo soltanto vedere se per caso lei volesse applaudire al mio _caro amico_ ” continua, rimarcando le ultime due parole, calcando su ogni lettera.

“Berlino non mi prendere per il culo” dice a denti stretti Tokyo, l’M16 impugnato con fermezza tra le mani.

Lui la ignora completamente e si concentra soltanto sulla donna davanti a lui, con la mano sinistra le accarezza attento la guancia, con la destra regge una pistola nel punto in cui collo e mento si uniscono, un’immagine così deliziosamente contrastante che se avesse con sé pennelli e tela dipingerebbe.

“Forza, i geni si meritano un po’ di riconoscimento!” insiste, mantenendo un tono così tranquillo da risultare maniaco.

Toglie la sicura e sorride, mentre attorno a lui si comincia a percepire terrificante una sensazione di secca paura. Ma per quanto i muscoli si irrigidiscano guidati dal terrore, allo stesso modo grazie ad esso si sbloccano. Quando hai un’arma appoggiata nel punto dove lo stacco tra la vita e la morte è così veloce, pensare diventa facile, facilissimo. Allora la donna, tremando senza più avere il controllo delle sue azioni, riesce ad avvicinare le mani e debolmente, molto debolmente, produce un suono insicuro. Ma più i secondi passano più l’adrenalina causata dalla paura anima i muscoli, ed il debole battere di mani si trasforma in un vero e proprio applauso, fino a che, inevitabilmente, una persona comincia a seguirla, poi un’altra e un’altra ancora, e quando _Berlino_ si rialza e guarda _Palermo_ negli occhi tutta la sala lo sta applaudendo, terrorizzata, sì, ma sta facendo esattamente quello che gli era stato richiesto.

Si unisce al gesto per interminabili secondi, cerca di protrarre il disagio più che può, finché la cosa lo diverte, poi quando lui si ferma il suono va scemando.

“Sono contento che abbiate saputo riconoscere ed apprezzare l’intelligenza” ricomincia, da immobile riprendendo a camminare. “L’ispirazione che può essere per tutti noi”.  
Si ferma solo quando è accanto a _Palermo_ , spalla contro spalla si volta verso di lui e per un brevissimo secondo si guardano, la stessa espressione sui loro volti, uno specchio dell’altro, due sorrisi compiaciuti e due eghi gonfiati allo sfinimento.

“È stato un piacere vedervi” va avanti. “Tornerò volentieri e spero che l’atmosfera si sia sollevata”

 _Berlino_ si volta verso l’uomo alla sua sinistra che deve mordersi la lingua perché non sia il labbro inferiore, gli occhi già gli brillano, immersi in una lussuria che per troppi anni aveva represso e creduto impossibile. Ora guarda dritto dentro quelli di Andrés ed incontra la chiave del suo desiderio carnivoro, il punto di confluenza. Lui gli fa un impercettibile cenno con la testa e finalmente si voltano, danno le spalle ad una sala terrorizzata, immersa in un buio dittatoriale, osservati con rancore, odio, insofferenza dalle loro due compagne. Camminano via, uno accanto all’altro ma _Palermo_ sempre un solo, minuscolo passo più indietro, fino a sparire oltre le scale dove non può vederli più nessuno.

Tokyo e Nairobi si guardano negli occhi e poi prendono un ampio sospiro. Ristabilire la calma sarà difficile. Si chiedono se il Professore sia lontanamente consapevole di quello che sta succedendo a livello psicologico lì dentro ed arrivano al comune accordo che è impossibile che non lo sappia, ma che semplicemente non possa fare proprio niente per impedirlo.

Spendono i minuti successivi ad odiarli, Monica e Denver li raggiungono dalla camera corazzata sorridenti ma percepiscono immediatamente cosa è successo e crolla il silenzio per chissà quanto.

Da altri androni, altri vani, risuona la goduria degli effetti disastrosi di una dittatura. Non gli interessa proprio niente, nulla. Con quell’odio ci campano e quando muoiono senza l’emozione opposta gli basta guardarsi negli occhi.


End file.
